One Day Only
by Scribe's Faction
Summary: This was the havoc that was created during a span of few hours resulting in weirdly compatible pairs. LenxKaho, LenxNami, NamixKazuki, RyouxOldLady, LenxShoko, KeiichixShoko, NamixShinobu, KeiichixLen, KazukixRyou. Guess what, who become compatible in the end.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ We do not own La Corda d'oro_

* * *

_A figment of two authoress' (NeKo Meow and Devilish Dream) imagination with the respective characters of La Corda D'oro. Where you will see Mizue, Kahoko, Nami and Keiichi took part in making the story. Highly random, you've been warned. (A continue the story game.)_

* * *

**One Day Only**

_NeKo Meow:_

Once upon a time in La Corda world, there lived an annoying woman who stole most of the hot guys' heart. To think she was so clumsy, and... well, dense at times was frustrating.

Anyway, back to the story. Kahoko Hino was her name. One day, at the park, Kahoko was practicing her violin when it suddenly rained. She ran in panic, looking for a shelter...then she tripped.

_Mizue Sakimoto_:

I was walking at the park when I saw someone lying on the wet ground. I approached her thinking that she might need my help. "Miss, are you all right?" I said, kneeling to look at her condition.

I was surprised to see that it was Hino. I had to purse my lips to avoid laughing. It cannot be helped, though. How sincere I must be to help her, her disgruntled look make me giggle.

Her hair tossed everywhere, there were mud on her flushed cheeks and some leaves hanging behind her ear.

_Devilish Dream:_

But she was still sweet and most pretty lady I have ever seen. I looked at my companion and saw him grunting as he was getting impatient.

"Miss Hino," I said gaining a distressed look from her.

The mud on her face didn't hide the fact that she was embarrassed to be seen like that.

"Will you stand up so that we can move," came by an annoying voice which clearly tells us that Mr. Tsukimori is annoyed to limit.

_NeKo Meow:_

Kahoko hurriedly got up from her position without even thinking the injury she had acquired from her little trip. She winced a bit but paid no heed to any further pain. "I'm fine, really," she stuttered, waving her hands in front in an unconvincing manner.

The curl, evident on Len Tsukimori's lips, deepened into a frown. He tapped his right foot as he raised his one brow in response.

_Devilish Dream:_

_"_If you are fine then move away idiot."

The companion with Tsukimori gave him a glare for talking so rudely yet it didn't affect the male.

"Sorry for the rude behavior of my colleague, Miss hino. I'm Ryoutaro Tsuchiura Are you injured somewhere?"

_NeKo Meow:_

Kahoko smiled at him shyly before shaking her head. "I'm really okay."

Ryotaro, the greenhead guy, raised his brow. It was obvious she was injured as blood trickling from her scraped knee. "What I am seeing tells otherwise. Let me help you." he held Kahoko's arm to support her and ushered her toward the nearest cafe.

_Devilish Dream:_

Poor Tsukimori was left alone to which he decided to go home.

As he reached home he saw sexy Nami Amou sitting in his living room clad in a sexy outfit which made Len Tsukimori blush like a red tomato.

"Like what you see Len-kun?" she said which made Len's heart beat fast.

"Let's go to your room." saying this she tugged him towards his room.

_NeKo Meow:_

In the midst of their little 'fun' Kazuki Hihara, Len's roommate, barged inside the former's room without preamble.

"Len, may I borrow your shampoo. I forgot to buy-oh! What the hell!" he shouted, gaping.

Nami Amou, clad in her sexy outfit, jumped in surprise to see another man before her. She raised her delicate brow, and placed her hand over her hip. "Didn't you know we're busy?"

_Kahoko:_

KAHOKO LEFT THE CAFE AND BARGED INTO LEN TSUKIMORI'S HOUSE AND GAVE HIM A HARD PUNCH ON THE FACE! SHE KICKED HIM, STRANGLED HIM, UNTIL HE BEGGED FOR MERCY. BUT "KAHOKO" IS "MERCILESS".

_Devilish Dream:_

Nami watched as Kahoko was hitting him and soon door of Len's room opened from where appeared a timid Shouko just draped in sheet.

"Why are you punching him, Kahoko-senpai. He left me early yesterday night.

Poor kazuki was startled and grabbed Nami's hand and take her to the bathroom.

_Kahoko:_

KAHOKO GOT POSSESSED BY A DARK SPIRIT

_NeKo Meow:_

Following Kahoko, Ryou kicked the door of the room until the hinges broke.

_Devilish Dream:_

The door Ryou broke belonged to the room of old housekeeper who was changing clothes.

"Stalker!" she cried.

While Nami was massaging Kazuki's back as he was suffering from some spine problem.

"Yes Nami-san."

"More." he was panting.

_NeKo Meow:_

Ryou ran in fright from what he had seen. His face bleached in disgust as he almost choked his own tongue. He looked at the other door and made sure that it was the right room. He kicked it again.

The door separating the inside to the outside fell on Len who was by that time standing just before it.

_Devilish Dream:_

As soon the door hit Len Tsukimori he went flying across the garden where Keiichi was sleeping and when he opened his eyes he find himself kissing Keiichi Shimizu, both eyes widen.

Every single being present in the house was looking from the window, eyes wide open.

God was not yet ready to let his suffering end. Poor ice cube was not in the state of being frozen

_Nami:_

_"...What on earth...is this...?"_

_Devilish Dream:_

_"Add something Nami chi"_

_Nami:_

_"Ugh. No thanks."_

_Devilish Dream:_

_"Please."_

_NeKo Meow:_

Nami Amou said yes and joined the story.

_Nami:_

_"WHAT. I DIDNT-UGH. FINE."_

Nami was possessed at the moment but the evil spirit went away so she was back to her normal self. Seeing herself in such a humiliating and embarrassing situation (and costume), she fled in horror and packed her bags and flew to an unnamed country.

The end.

_Devilish Dream:_

She was so busy in covering up her humiliation that she forgot Len and Keiichi's kiss and once in her lifetime lost the opportunity to laugh on someone else's expenses especially of Len

_Keiichi:_

Back to Len and Keiichi kissing.

I was... sleepy and then... this happened... it's good... NOT. I was suddenly awake and my drowsiness disappeared.

Once I've realized that we've been like that for I don't know how long... I took a deep breath and punched Tsukimori-senpai as hard as I can. I crawled away from him and rubbed my mouth. "T-Tsukimori...senpai," I said in horror.

_Devilish Dream:_

Poor Keiichi, Len took away his first kiss which he was keeping for Ryoutaro yet Len ruined his plan

_Keiichi:_

_"What the heck..."_

_Devilish Dream:_

_"Don't ruin the mood Keiichi-chi"_

_NeKo Meow:_

Seeing that Len stole the kiss that was supposed to be his, Ryotaro cried in despair and eloped with Kazuki.

While Kahoko strode to Len's direction and continued abusing him.

_Devilish Dream:_

Nami was devastated with the Kazuki Ryoutaro eloping that she caught on Shinobu and ran away with him

_NeKo Meow:_

Shoko found Keiichi interesting and dated the cellist.

_Devilish Dream:_

This was the havoc that was created during a span of few hours resulting in weirdly compatible pairs.

_NeKo Meow:_

The End.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. *give them aspirin***_

_**Review is very welcome. Wait for another story from us, more authors participated. This was created last Aug. 2 in facebook and just finished recently. :P**_


End file.
